


What A Sleepover

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Series: Supernatural Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :))))), Disney Movies, Ice Cream, Nail Polish, Sleepovers, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS (KINDA)*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay I started writing this BEFORE the episode where Charlie dies, so I decided to make this imagine in memory of her.</p>
<p>We love you Charlie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Sleepover

 

Okay, you got your shoe box full of nail polish, check. "The Heat" on DVD, check. The radio, with plenty of Queen CD's, check. This was about to be the best sleepover ever. Well, obviously, because it was with your best friend, the one and only Charlene Bradbury. You two had met when it was a week with no cases that looked suspicious enough and Dean said that the three of you should go to this place where you all could "LARP". Now, at that time, you had full knowledge of what LARP meant, but you didn't want to reveal that you were a total nerd and that you did it once month with your clan, so you acted like you didn't know what it was, and that made Dean want to take you even more.  
You agreed, and he and Sam had stuffed you in the Impala with a box that contained your "gown" and drove you to this park that seemed normal at first, until you saw the tents and tables with small square bean bags on them with the sign above that said "Spells". You hadn't done this kind of LARPing before. You'd dressed yourself in battle gear with your home-made chain mail made out of pop tabs and bought this plastic swords and a sheath to stash them in and you strutted through the community park where the fellow members of your clan met up every Saturday.

Yeah, you went into battle with your clan members and threw an occasional hacky sack at an enemy, but this was different. Its was like an entire village. You couldn't contain your geek, and you got dressed in your gown (which was a long red dress that reached your feet with a belt around your waist, you looked hot) and Sam gave you a plastic dagger that you stashed in a handle strapped to your thigh. They parted from you and you decided that since you were very new, you'd go to the so-called castle that everyone was saying held the queen.

Okay, Queen, she could tell me what to do here, you thought. You were led to the castle, and when you stepped inside, there was a tall red-head with a staff in her arms and beautiful dress that touched the floor. You looked like a servant compared to her. It embarrassed you, but you approached her and informed her that you were new to the village, and that you'd like to be helped around by locals.

She offered to show you around herself. She then asked where you got the gown, to which you responded some friends gave it to you, but you didn't like it all too well. I can't fight in it, you told her. She nodded with a large grin on her face, telling you that she could fix that. She led you into a secluded place in her tent--oops, castle--and she held a pair of scissors. She began to cut your dress shorter, until it reached just far enough to cover your underwear. She gave you some pants, to which you liked very much, and she replaced your black Converse with some boots. When she came across your dagger, she hooked the strap that wrapped around your thigh onto your belt, and added a sheath to hold your new sword that she presented you with.

"That the soldier look you so greatly desired?" She asked you. You nodded and bowed before her. She went with you to the market areas and purchased for you some spells, and explained to you that each color stood for something different. Red stood for dark magic, and blue stood for healing magic, and green stood for a spell that was supposed to make your opponent go unconscious so you could them smite them. It was a lot to remember, but you eventually got the hang of it, after going back to the village several times.  
Then eventually she had given you her number because you were, to quote her, "Quite possibly the coolest and bravest warrior to step into my village, and I want to see you outside the territory", which basically meant, "I don't care if we're huge nerds who met in a LARPing park, I wanna be your friend".

So that's how tonight came to be. You'd waited in your room for about five minutes before a knock sounded on the front door, and you rushed to open it. When you did, she was standing there with a bag of those ice cream cups, two liters of soda, and a stack of red-box DVDs. She looked happier than ever, her red hair was bouncing on her head and her face was so happy you wanted to hug her.

But when you closed the door you both raced to your room and you locked the door behind you. "No Winchesters," you said. She nodded and placed the ice cream at the foot of the bed. You were in your "Attack On Titan" tank top and grey shorts, your basic pajama wear for what was about a week into May, and she was in black sweatpants and a white tank top with a jean jacket over it, which she took off and put on the floor with her shoes.

You sorted through the movies that she had brought over. There was "Cinderella" (the original Disney movie, not one of those remakes), "Snow White" (yes, the original movie again, only the purest of Disney movies), "Sleeping Beauty", all the "Shrek" movies, "Monsters Inc.", and "A Bug's Life".

"Only the animated ones, I can see," you said. "I've got 'The Heat'."

"Ooo, put that one in first," Charlie said, and she crossed her legs on the bed. She took out one of the ice cream cups and opened it, peeling off the cover and tossing it in the trash can. She took a plastic spoon that she also brought with the soda and started eating. You skipped through the previews on the DVD and danced along to the song that played on the title screen and and when she laughed behind you, you pressed play. The movie officially began to play and you took one of the ice cream cups for yourself and left for a brief second for two red solo cups in the kitchen. She was opening the coca cola when you got back, and you closed the door with your hip and locked it again. She poured some into a cup and took it from your hand, took a sip, and set it on the table next to your bed.

"I've got nail polish," you held up and waved the box around, and her eyes widened and she held out her arms to take the box from you.

"Lemme see what kind of colors you got, girl," she said playfully and she opened the shoe box and began to dig through the small bottles of nail polish. She held one up that was an deep red in a skull-shaped bottle.

"I like this bottle," she said. She next held up one with the same bottle but with a mix of pink and violet, and it looked like paint splatter. "Yessss," was all she said. You giggled and you looked through the box and immediately picked out the black and the light blue.

"These," you held them both up. "Are my children."

She laughed with ice cream in her mouth and you both positioned yourselves so your feet were next to her and her feet were next to you. You took eachothers colors and began to paint. She painted your right pinkie toe black, skipped a toe, and painted that one, and it was a pattern; black, blue, black, blue, ect.

Since the color she chose was a new bottle, you had to be careful not to put too much of her small toes, but you couldn't put too little or else you'd have to put some more on there and end up putting too much anyways and IT WAS COMPLICATED. Especially since it was difficult for her to paint your toes since the movie was making you shake with contained giggles and she would brush your skin, completely missing your nail, and it tickled you, making you shake more.

"Jesus Christ, (Y/N), sit still!" She laughed, and that made you start laughing out loud, and she kept the bottle away from your legs as they went in the air as you grabbed your waist because you were laughing so hard. You finished with her toes first and waited before putting on the second layer, and you took another ice cream cup as she finished with your last two toes. The movie was thirty minutes in now, and you both payed attention to the screen as you licked your spoons clean before dipping it back in the ice cream.  
Finally, you spoke up. "So, find any cute girlfriends yet?"

She snorted. "Not in my wildest dreams."

"Oh come on, you're adorable and you're beautiful and your nice. Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"Scarlett Johansson."

"Okay, well, she's probably a hundred miles away anyway."

"You really think that if she was here, she'd give me a chance?"

"Well," you sighed, "now that I think about it, she is pregnant, a-"

"She's pregnant?!" Charlie gasped and she lowered her ice cream. "Oh, fuck!"

You laughed some more and she just put on a disappointed face and continued with her ice cream, occasionally mumbling the words "bullshit" and "pregnant" just to make you laugh. The movie was an hour in now, and you decided that another coat of nail polish was ready. You painted your nails once more, and she was giving you playful threats to make sure you didn't move.

Things like:

_"Don't you fucking move, (Y/N)."_

_"I'll cut you I swear to God."_

_"I WILL POUR THIS NAIL POLISH ON YOUR FACE IF YOU DONT STOP MOVING."_

You were unsure to why she kept talking like that because she knew that they were the things making you laugh. You finished with her nails after she did yours and you both sat back with your soda and watched the rest of the movie, calling the bad guy, Larkin, slurring names.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"Oooh, I _do not_ like you, motherFUCKER."

Then you said something like "You're worse than Hans!" and Charlie gasped and put her hand over her chest.

"No such being," she whispered, and you both laughed again. You then hopped off the bed and walked on your heels, making Charlie giggled because "You look like a penguin Jesus CHRIST". You changed the movies out, putting in "A Bug's Life" and wobbling back to the bed, taking the clear nail polish and handing it to Charlie, who started painting it over your nails as you skipped all the previews and pressed play. She finished in about five minutes and then handed it over to you, who proceeded to finished off her toenails before putting the bottle back in the box and saying "Tah-dah!"

You both drank what was left in your cups and then refilled them, watching the first thirty minutes of the movie and then getting some more ice cream. The half of the bag that rest was beginning to melt, so you both went to the kitchen to put it in the freezer, and Sam and Dean were sitting at the bunker table and they watched you two with concern on their faces. You said nothing to them, just waved and giggled and went back to the room.

Once you two knew that the fear of spearing your nail polish was over, you started to get drowsy, and the clock next to your bed said it was almost two in the morning. You'd gone through "A Bug's Life" and half the disney movies, except "Snow White", and while you two fell asleep while it was playing.


End file.
